pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# }; " | Proszę nie wysyłać mi żadnych zaproszeń w tabelkach i obrazków! |- valign="top" | colspan="3" | |- valign="top" | style="background: # }}}; color:# }; " width="100%" | left right Hej, przysłałaś mi pusty email :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:43, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiem czekam na maila :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:07, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) I widzisz, nie jest tak źle. Prawda, etap nie poszedł ci najlepiej ze względu na to, że straciłaś 100 pkt za part B, bo tak to by było znakomicie, bo ty super piszesz, i conajmniej 90 pkt byś pewnie zdobyła, ale i tak jest nieźle, jak na razie masz czwarte miejsce w ogólnej ;) A jak byś napisała PART B to może i pierwsza byłabyś :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:17, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ja bym lepszego nie zrobił. Jesteś najlepsza. Wiem do kogo się zgłosić w sprawie graficznej:PPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:37, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Piszzzzzzzzzzz ;P Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 18:42, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Mogę poprosić o jeszcze jedną rzecz?Możesz ten plik:Brock and Flint.jpg. Przerobić na Damiana i jego ojca?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:42, lip 4, 2012 (UTC)PS.Przepraszam, że tak Ci truję, ale Twoje dzieła są najlepsze. Pisz, bo to mnie wciąga 8D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:05, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? Bo chcę skoczyć z tobą do rozmówek :P Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:25, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Teraz jestem, nie wiem jak ty. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 07:47, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Ja teraz tak, a ty teraz :/? Oglądałam wczoraj film pt "Anakona" :3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:29, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Już znowu byłam, we wrzeszczy straszna burza była TT^TT. Lara, moja piesitka, tak się bała że weszła mi między nogi, nie tylko mój pies się bał, ja też się bałam TT^TT! Bo nasz blok jest najwiękrzy w pobliżu. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:23, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Nie XD Bo mi tata wytłumaczył wszystko o burzy i się nie boję. My father is genius! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:33, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Aha! XD Ok, ale jak mnie czasami nie będzie, to się nie dziw, robię ulubione Pokemony, ja teraz piszę ;3 Bo zakończyliśmy na cytacie Mary. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:37, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Powiedz tak jak Brian do Michaela Jaksona to znaczy Mike'a XD: Zajmij się sobą. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:41, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok! ;3 Czekaj na mój cytat. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:47, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Tak, robiłam Poké-Grilla XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:25, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ale bendę robić przerwy, bo robię stronki :/ Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:28, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Czy to nadaję się na jakiś elektryczny atak? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:30, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Piszszszsszszszszszsz.... ;3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:40, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Masz rację. A możesz tą stronę zabezpieczyć przed nimi? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:47, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Tak będzie dla nas wszystkich lepiej... albo wogóle usunąć cz 2 od pojawienia się Miki. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:54, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Co robimy? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:14, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Ja chcę Pokemon Black Edition, możę dalej Poke rozmówki? XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:21, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Ty to zrób narazię ty zaczni, bo idę sie myć :P Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:29, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Jestem, pokazałam mamie i starszej siostrze straszny labirynt Mwahahahahahahaah! ;3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:54, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Ja ciebie nie rozumiem...Jak na Wikinezce zrobiłem własną stronę, to wysłałaś mnie tu, żebym ją utworzył, a ty mi wyjeżdżasz, że mam takowej nie robić. O co ci chodzi?? Konus24 11:58, lip 9, 2012 (UTC)Konus24 Aha, to bardzo przpraszam i dziękuję za radę! Good. Jesteś? Bo chcę robić cz 2 :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 14:21, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja już miałem gotowych wszystkich liderów. Mi chodziło o obrazki takie jak z anime ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:50, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) No niektóre tak :P Rzeczywiście, no dzięki za pana Volknera :P Ale to juz mniejsza o te VS sprite, bo chciałbym, żebyś mi pomogła w obrazkach takich jak z anime, że wiesz w tle jakaś ściana czy czas czy cokolwiek a tu sobie stoi taki liderek i się gapi xD Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:19, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:35, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Czemu ze mną nie piszesz? TT^TT PS. Lookniesz? ;3 -> http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Wiki_Denkichu/Galeria_Rysunk%C3%B3w#Komentarze Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:39, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, jesteś jeszcze? Bo byłam na kolonii... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 14:17, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm Happy!! ;3 Coś ten Mike za młodo mi wyszedł... teraz bierzemy się za rozmówki a ja jeszcze za rysunek Sylvi, mojej Snivy. ;D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 14:32, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Mam! :D A masz GG? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 14:40, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Plis... Zrób sobie GG, bo siostra ogląda uważnie mojego Skeyp'a i jak zobaczy z kim piszę to mnie zabiję X_X Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 14:48, lip 12, 2012 (UTC)